


Just A Sunday

by AGDoren



Series: WestAllen Downtime [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Romance, possessive barry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGDoren/pseuds/AGDoren
Summary: Iris insists that they spend a warm, sunny Sunday out rather than lounging around the loft making love.





	

Iris tightened the belt of her robe and gazed down at the golden sun slanting across the floorboards. She sniffed, savoring the mouthwatering, smoky scent of bacon in the air. She took a sip of her morning coffee and picked up the tongs to turn the bacon. She had a pot of grits with green onions, garlic and peppers going, the bacon, of course, buttered toast keeping warm in the oven and sliced cantaloupe chilling in the refrigerator.

She'd been tempted to get her coffee and get back into bed with Barry. He was so cute when he slept. Since they'd been living together, they nearly always got out of bed and went to sleep at the same time.

The bacon sizzled and popped, and she turned it again. You had to turn it a lot near the end to keep it from burning. They could eat breakfast in bed of course, but that would lead to other things in bed, and suddenly it would be three o'clock in the afternoon, and they would have spent another Sunday doing nothing but making love and eating.

She sighed and bit her bottom lip.

That wasn't exactly a bad thing, but this was a great neighborhood filled with wonderful little stores, boutiques, restaurants, bakeries and parks. You could spend an entire day walking its streets and never get bored. The spring weather was perfect. She wanted to get out, investigate. You missed things driving or zipping everywhere.

The bacon finished cooking, and Iris set the crispy little strips on a paper towel to drain. She was just thinking of calling Barry when she heard a whoosh and felt his hands settling on her hips.

"Everything smells so good."

Barry molded his body to hers and nuzzled her neck.

"Thanks, babe and good morning."

"Good morning." She looked at him over her shoulder.

They exchanged a quick kiss, and she reached up to ruffle his dark hair.

"Can you set the table?"

"I could," his arms tightened around her and Iris drew in a deep breath savoring the scent of them mingling on his skin.

"Or we could have breakfast in bed."

"No, Barry, we can't get back in bed. I want us to go out today." She could hear the pleading in her own voice.

"You sound so tempted."

He kissed her neck in earnest and splayed on hand over her stomach, stroking the flesh there.

"Barry, stop!" Iris stood up straight and made her voice firm mimicking the tone she would take with him when they were supposed to be getting chores done, and he wanted to dick-off on some project.

"Fine." He sighed and was gone; zipping around their kitchen. Plates, forks, knives, appeared. The food was in serving dishes. A vase with flowers appeared, along with a dozen doughnuts.

"There." He smiled looking altogether too pleased with himself.

"Show-off."

"You like it, though." Barry pulled her close and trailed a vibrating finger along her spine.

"Mhmmm, I do." She gave him a quick kiss. "Let's eat." Iris pushed him away with gentle hands.

Barry pouted at her, but Iris sat down at the breakfast table. They were going out today.

* * *

 

Iris' skirt was short. It moved around her dark thighs inviting his eyes to settle there. He remembered her complaining about the way her skirts always rode high in the back when they were teens, the price of having a booty. Pity, this wasn't one of those.

She was dressed somewhat casually in a creamy skirt with a cream v-necked rose print blouse and adorable sandals. He loved everything about Iris' style. From the rose print on her blouse to the flat sandals decorated with what looked like petals. She'd always been such an amazing and sexy dresser.

Breakfast had been perfect, and he'd gladly agreed to clean up the kitchen. While he'd been cleaning Iris slipped into the shower and locked the bathroom door.  Emerging fully dressed, ruining his last opportunity to seduce her back into their bed.

Now they were out, surrounded by people and Iris showed no inclination of wanting to anywhere private.

He'd let her drift a few feet ahead of him to a window shop so that he could feast his eyes at least until some guy asked her the time. The guy was wearing a baseball cap backward, with basketball shorts and pool shoes. He looked like some broad-shouldered, frat-boy jock.

Barry frowned, lips twisting as if he'd just bitten down on something he didn't like. He wasn't possessive. Iris was a beautiful woman, men and women alike looked at her appreciatively. He didn't think much of it as long as they were respectful. Baseball cap was not respectful. He'd been checking her out from a distance and looked too long and too hard at Iris' legs, raking her with his eyes and all without Iris noticing.

When Baseball cap asked her a second question, Barry decided it was time to make his presence known.

He walked up to Iris and draped an arm around her shoulders, dropping a kiss on her forehead.

"Hey, babe."

"Hey." She said leaning into his side with a smile. "Babe, what's the name of that restaurant with the spicy dumplings and the Mai Tai's?"

"Don't remember."

Barry stared the guy down while Iris scrolled through her phone.

"Never mind miss. I'm sure Ed's will be fine, thank you."

"You're welcome." Iris gave Baseball Cap a friendly smile as he walked off.

"Bear, this store looks so cool: its novelty shop, let's check it out."

"Whatever you like."

They went into several shops before they reached the Musicbox Theater. It was an older movie theater, with stadium seating and still bearing the flamboyant art deco style of the period in which it had been built. Iris insisted they take in the matinee; Blue Valentine sounded familiar and maybe romantic. She also insisted that they get theater snacks from the convenience store next door like they did when they were latch-key-kids on a half-day.

"We're not hurting for money."

"I know, but it's the principle."

"They don't make that much from the movies-"

"Not true I've been researching it for an article. They make plenty of money the concessions are a rip-off. If we have money for overpriced theater snacks then we can-" she thought it over for a moment, head tilting to one side, dark eyes looking away as she tried to think. "We can donate it to charity, sponsor a kid or a school or something."

She smiled as if his agreement was assured, which, it was.

"I have the sweetest and most thoughtful and prettiest girlfriend in the world."

"Yes, you do." Iris grinned up at him, and Barry couldn't resist giving her a kiss.

The theater had a decent crowd for a late morning matinee. Blue Valentine had premiered at Sundance one year. She couldn't really remember what it was about except that it was supposed to be good and Ryan Gosling was cute for a white boy. It was supposed to be a recent classic, and maybe it was. Iris would never know.

It started interestingly enough, a young couple having troubles trying to decide their next step. Barry's hand stroked her thigh absently as they watched the film. The acting was good, the visuals interesting. Then the couple had sex, not sweet romantic sex, but hot angry sex, dripping with passion and desperation, which would have been fine. Except Dean or maybe it was David went down on her, and they focused on it a lot for a rated R movie.

Barry started stroking her thigh more intently, and Iris found herself thinking of they usually woke: cuddling, kissing, spooned in each other's warmth. Barry would go down on her not long after they woke up. He was god damned good at it, so enthusiastic; it made her want to go down on him with equal fervor and then more sex.

You'd think that since they had sex pretty much everyday, at least twice, that they would just shrug and enjoy the movie, but no. Iris' eyes went to Barry's boner and then his face. She could see him biting his lip in the dark light of the theater. The hand moving up and down her thigh grazed her crotch giving her a pleasant like zing. Iris swallowed

And then Barry kissed her, and they were that couple in the theater who spent the entire moving making out.

Because when you spent fifteen minutes of a film with your speedster boyfriend's hand solidly pressed against your crotch and firmly grasped between your thighs while you moaned into his kiss and did your best to be completely still while his other hand stroked your neck, collarbone, and décolletage, following a film was a bit difficult so you might as well just make out.

* * *

 

Barry had nursed some vain hope of making out with Iris during the movie, but when he'd whispered a couple of jokes in Iris' ear, and she ignored him, he'd accepted that Iris actually wanted to watch the film. Sighing he decided to pay attention; Blue Valentine was supposed to be good.

He did pay attention, at first. A relationship on the rocks, a young couple arguing, good acting, all with that blue collar feel. Barry was into it, right up until they got to the hotel room.

He liked to eat Iris out in the mornings. They'd make out a little bit, and then he'd go down on her. It was in her cunt wet, hot, pulsing with pleasure, where she smelled most strongly of their previous night's lovemaking; where their two scents co-mingled into something hot, pungent and musky. Smelling himself on her, in her, thinking of the way she'd moaned and writhed underneath or atop him, her thighs around his waist while she urged him deeper, harder, faster, slower, there-there as he spilled his seed into her.

It sent his blood flowing south to do that good work again.

When Dean went down on Cindy or Sandy or whatever her name was his first thought was of Iris.

When he'd caught Iris looking at his crotch in the dim light of the theater, well one thing had led to another, and they were moaning into one and others mouths, and Barry was glad he'd worn a jacket. He'd settled it over her lap to hide his hand while Iris did her best not to squirm over it. He felt her grow tense and then relaxed and her climax soaked the crotch of her panties.

They spent the rest of the movie making out and then since he hadn't been watching anyway Barry decided to head to the bathroom and take care of himself for the lobby and bathrooms were full of movie goers.

It was easy enough to wank one out, just vibrate his hand while he stroked and in less than a minute he was done. It didn't bring him all the way down, but it was as noticeable. He just needed to stop thinking about it. Barry zipped up his jeans, exited the stall and went to the sink to wash his hands. Several men were using the facilities now, and Barry concluded that the movie was finished.

"Babe," Iris said when he found her waiting in the lobby. "Did you know a Mimi's opened a few blocks from here. Let's go get some lunch." She grinned up at him with expectation, and he sighed. All Barry wanted to do was go home. 

"Sure."

* * *

 

A/N- Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it and take a moment to comment. Please take a second to check out some of my other Flash fanfiction [Falling For You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10466583/chapters/23094774) and [After the Accelerator](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9302792/chapters/21085751).


End file.
